Lady Deathwhisper
Lady Deathwhisper is the Supreme Overseer of the Cult of the Damned and the second boss of the Icecrown Citadel raid. Strategy This encounter bears some similarity to M'uru in Sunwell Plateau. It will hinge on wisely allocated DPS resources and quickly picking up the spawns. Phase One Lady Deathwhisper is protected by mana barrier and is untankable. She will cast Shadow Bolt, Death and Decay and Dominate Mind on random raid members (Note that this ability is 25-man only and cast relatively often and multiple raid members can be dominated at once, CC-ing them is wise as their stats are buffed the same as Chains of Kel'Thuzad). Waves of adds will spawn, three of each type, from the gates on either side of the room with a seventh add of a random type spawning from the stairs. Adherents are very dangerous AoE damage casters and will explode at low HP, their spells will be uninterruptable when Lady Deathwhisper casts Dark Empowerment on them. Adherents can only be harmed by physical damage. Fanatics melee very hard, cleave and apply nasty debuffs to the tank. Fanatics can only be harmed by spell damage. Phase one ends when you have burned through 14 million HP on Lady Deathwhisper. DPS will need to be split between the adds and the boss. Phase Two Lady Deathwhisper will cast new spells once her mana barrier shimmers and fades away and she will begin melee-ing, a tank should pick her up immediately. She will no longer cast Shadow Bolt and will instead cast Frostbolt on her primary aggro target. Adds will stop spawning at this point, adds in play will remain and should be killed. An interrupt rotation should be established on Lady Deathwhisper, 45,000 Frostbolts are somewhat dangerous to the tank. Lady Deathwhisper will continue casting dominate mind in this phase. Lady Deathwhisper will also rapidly stack an ability called Touch of Insignificance on her tank reducing threat generation by 10% per stack (stacks to 10). More importantly Lady Deathwhisper will begin animating the dead bodies of Adherents and Fanatics in this phase. They will spawn from where they died. Vengeful Spirits will also spawn and chase random players around, doing 25,000 shadowfrost damage should they catch them. Lady Deathwhisper has no other tricks and will die after losing all 13,400,000 of her hit points. Lady Deathwhisper will berserk after 8 minutes of combat through both phases. Abilities Lady Deathwhisper * Mana Barrier (Phase 1) Envelops the caster in a powerful barrier that continually replenishes any lost health, at the expense of the caster's mana. Instant * Shadow Bolt (Phase 1) Inflicts 9188 to 11812 Shadow damage to an enemy. 100 yd range. 2 sec cast. * Death and Decay ' 6000 Shadow damage inflicted every 1.0 sec to all targets in the affected area for 10 sec. 20 yard radius. Instant. * '''Dominate Mind (25-man Only) ' Mind controls the target. Damage increased by 200%. Healing increased by 500%. Lasts 20 sec. Unlimited range. Instant. * '''Dark Empowerment Empowers the recipient's spells, causing them to deal area damage and making them uninterruptable. 200 yd range. 2 sec cast. * Frostbolt (Phase 2) Inflicts 44850 to 47150 Frost damage to an enemy and reduces its movement speed by 50% for 4 sec. 40 yd range. 2 sec cast. Interruptable. Unresistable. * Animate Dead (Phase 2) Reanimates a Cult Adherent or a Cult Fanatic. * Touch of Insignificance (Phase 2) Reduces threat generation by 10%. Stacks to 10. Lasts 30 seconds. Cult Adherent *'Frost Fever' - A disease dealing Frost damage every 3 sec and reducing the target's melee and ranged attack speed by 14% for 15 sec. Unlimited range. Instant. *'Shroud of the Occult' - Envelops the caster in a powerful barrier that deflects all harmful magic, prevents cast interruption, and absorbs up to 100000 damage before breaking. Instant. *'Deathchill Bolt' - Deals 8788 to 10212 Shadowfrost damage to an enemy target. 45 yd range. 2 sec cast. *'Dark Martyrdom' - The caster surrenders to dark energies, exploding to deal 18000 Plague (Nature/shadow) damage to all enemies within 15 yards, and leaving only skeletal remains behind. 200 yd range. 4 sec cast. *'Curse of Torpor' - Afflicts an enemy target with a curse that increases ability cooldowns by 15 sec. 100 yd range. 1 sec cast. *'Deathchill Blast' - Deals 9250 to 10750 Shadowfrost damage to all enemies within 10 yards of the target. 45 yd range. 2 sec cast Cult Fanatic *'Vampiric Might' - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing all damage dealt by 25% and heal the caster for 300% of his damage dealt. Instant. *'Shadow Cleave' - Inflicts 15913 to 17587 Shadow damage to enemies in front of the attacker. Melee range. Instant. *'Necrotic Strike' - Strikes an enemy with a cursed blade, dealing 70% of weapon damage to the target and inflicting a lasting malady that negates the next 15000 healing received. Melee range. Instant. Reanimated Adherent *'Frost Fever' - A disease dealing Frost damage every 3 sec and reducing the target's melee and ranged attack speed by 14% for 15 sec. Unlimited range. Instant. *'Deathchill Bolt' - Deals 8788 to 10212 Shadowfrost damage to an enemy target. 45 yd range. 2 sec cast. *'Shroud of the Occult' - Envelops the caster in a powerful barrier that deflects all harmful magic, prevents cast interruption, and absorbs up to 100000 damage before breaking. Instant. *'Curse of Torpor' - Afflicts an enemy target with a curse that increases ability cooldowns by 15 sec. 100 yd range. 1 sec cast. Reanimated Fanatic *'Necrotic Strike' - Strikes an enemy with a cursed blade, dealing 70% of weapon damage to the target and inflicting a lasting malady that negates the next 15000 healing received. Melee range. Instant. *'Shadow Cleave' - Inflicts 15913 to 17587 Shadow damage to enemies in front of the attacker. Melee range. Instant. *'Vampiric Might' - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing all damage dealt by 25% and heal the caster for 300% of his damage dealt. Instant. Vengeful Shade *'Vengeful Blast' - 5 yard range. 25,000 Shadowfrost damage to all enemies within 20 yards. Quotes Intro: * * * Aggro: * Phase Two: * Dominate Mind: * Dark Empowerment: * Animate Dead: * * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Defeated: * Related Achievements * * * * Trivia * Lady Deathwhisper is the only lich in the game known to be female. References External links Category:Liches Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Scourge Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Unique models